ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Hero Legacy
Ben 10: Hero Legacy is an alternate incarnation of a fourth series created as a "what-if" series, afterXLR8fansixteen watched the first few episodes of Ben 10: Omniverse and felt like doing how Omniverse would've been done if "he made it". The show still follow Ben's adventures as a teen, but in the late years (age 17), and his surroundings are beginning to change, marking his victory against Daigon, Vilgax, and any other powerful force was only the beginning of his adventures, and more are headed his way. Plot A year after conquering Daigon the Destroyer, Ben is now 17-years old and has the new Omnitrix with access to 46 aliens. Gwen and Kevin soon announce that they will be leaving for college, which Ben seems to wonder why they would tell him at the last minute. Ben feels like he must deal with things on his own now; not long after his assumption, Grandpa Max introduces Rook Blonko, a rookie Plumber assinged to Ben to be his partner, which Ben has a hard time accepting at first. Unknown to Ben, a mysterious intergalactic hunter named Khyber, is hideing out in the secret crime-filled city, Deljuria, planning to build his own DNA-altering watch, the Darkatrix, in order to outdo Ben and make a name for himself as "The One Who Defeated Ben 10". Ben is now up to his most extreme in adventures with Rook right beside him as Khyber is on the hunt for 10 aliens of his own to store DNA in the Darkatrix. The series will also feature some flashback episodes, dealing with empty parts in the original series such as: Ben's summer vaction ending, the mysterious discovery of Feedback, his 11th birthday, as well as the Prototype Omnitrix's removal. Similarities to Omniverse While Ben 10: Hero Legacy ''XLR8fansixteen's view on a fourth series, it shows many similar things to ''Omniverse, mostly keeping-in the things that XLR8fansixteen considered as "pros", and removing the "cons". What Hero Legacy ''has similar to ''Omniverse ''are characters, situations, villains, and ideas, while some are changed alltogether for sastisfaction reasons. Most of the main villains in ''Omniverse ''have a warm welcome into ''Hero Legacy such as Khyber, Malware, Dr. Psychobos, Solid Plugg, and much more; XLR8fansixteen has also taken the liberty to create original villains of his own for the series such as Zarcath and William Hunt, but more will be revealed on them once their Wiki pages are made. Episode List. Ben 10: Hero Legacy/Episodes Trivia *XLR8fansixteen confirmed that Albedo, Vilgax, Eon, and Zs'Skayr will return throughout the series. *Although XLR8fansixteen has mixed feelings about Omniverse, he enjoys the new aliens introduced in that series, and will "welcome them into ''Hero Legacy ''with open arms". *There will only be a very few flashback episodes, only 1 is in the first season so far. *Acording to XLR8fansixteen: *The flashback episodes are done to cover certain plot-holes or mysteries in the past series, mainly the original. *Khyber will be the main villain of Season 1. *Malware will be the main villain of Season 2 (alongside Khyber and Albedo). *The Incurseans will be the main villains of Season 3. *Eon will be the main villain of Season 4 *Vilgax will be the main villain of Season 5. *The idea of a movie is being thought about as a finish to the series. Category:Series Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Alternate Counterparts